LOVE
by Hanaoka Haru
Summary: it's all about love...


"Aku tak mengenal yg namanya cinta. Ah bukan, bukannya aku tak mengenalnya tetapi aku yg tak pernah mau mengenalnya. Mungkin aku yg terlalu takut untuk mengenalnya. Takut terbelenggu dalam pelukannya. Melupakan segalanya, ambisiku, tujuan hidupku".

"Aku pikir aku mengenal yg namanya cinta. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Walau aku tak dapat memeluknya. Tak dapat meraihnya. Walau ada orang lain yg selalu mendukungku, mencintaiku. Namun, aku hanya mencintainya". Hanya dia yg ku mau.

"Aku tahu, dia mencintai orang itu dan aku kesal, karena dia selalu memandang orang itu. Walaupun aku selalu berada di sampingnya, dia tetap tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Oleh karena itu, aku akan terus berada di sampingnya. Sampai ia menyadari kehadiranku".

LOVE

By : Hanaoka Haru.

Disclaimer : Naruto, by Masashi Kishimoto

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menunggumu, menunggu kepulanganmu. Musim berganti musim, tahun berganti tahun, aku terus menunggumu disini, di tempat kita berjanji, janji seumur hidup. Kau berjanji akan kembali ke sisi ku. Agar aku dapat memelukmu, membelaimu, menciummu, merangkulmu. Namun kau tak kunjung pulang. Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Aku pun sudah semakin tua. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku dapat hidup. Mungkin saja besok aku akan mati, mungkin minggu depan, mungkin bulan depan, atau mungkin sekarang juga. Aku hanya dapat berharap, kau segera pulang, kembali ke sisiku.

XXX

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Aku, kehilangan hasratku untuk hidup. Kakak, apa sebenarnya yg ada di pikiranmu. Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu saat itu. Kenapa kau melindungiku, padahal aku selalu ingin membunuhmu, mencabut nyawamu, melampiaskan semua dendamku, ambisiku, hasratku. Namun kenapa kau lakukan hal semacam itu. Kau membuatku ragu, membuatku bimbang dengan keputusanku. Apa sebenarnya alasanmu melakukannya, aku ingin tahu itu.

XXX

Di malam yg dingin, Aku berlari mencarinya, mencari seseorang yg aku kasihi. Tanganku membeku, tubuhku menggigil. Dimanakah dia berada, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di suhu sedingin ini tanpa memakai selembar jaket pun. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia msh terus mencari org itu. Bodohnya aku, dia pasti ada di sana, di bangku taman itu. Tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia duduk di bangku itu sambil menggigil kedinginan. Menunggu dan terus menunggu kepulangannya. Aku segera melepas jaket dan syalku, mengenakannya padanya.

"t...eer...imaa...k...sii...hh" ucapnya lirih.

Air mata terus menetes, membasahi pipinya..

"hei, ayo kita pulang. Cuacanya makin memburuk. Bisa-bisa, kita mati kedinginan di sini." ajakku sambil menggenggam tangannya yg membeku.

"... sebentar lagi... " lirihnya terbata-bata

"sakura?"

Saat ini, aku sangat sedih. Melihat dia begitu sengsara, begitu meyedihkan. Namun, tak ada yg dapat ku lakukan. Karna, yg dia inginkan hanyalah orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah ada dimana dia sekarang. Aku rasa dia tak akan kembali. Kejadian hari itu telah melenyapkan hasratnya untuk hidup. Namun, kenapa dia berjanji pada sakura?

"sebentar lagi, sebentar lg dia akan pulang. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." katanya sambil menggigil kedinginan. "kami berjanji akan bertemu disini, di tempat ini."

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Kenapa ini harus di alaminya?

"sakura, aku mohon. Ayo kita pulang, di cuaca sedingin ini, aku yakin, dia juga pasti sedang berteduh di suatu tempat" kataku membujuk. "besok, kita kembali lagi ke sini"

"tidak, ti...dak, aku tidak mau. Jangan halangi aku bertemu dengannya" katanya sambil menjauh. Air mata terus mengalir.

Maafkan aku, sakura. Kalau begini terus, kamu yg akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tidak mau kehilangan teman-temanku. Suhu semakin menurun, aku harus segera membawanya pulang.

"maafkan aku, sakura" kataku lirih sambil memeluknya lalu membuat beberapa segel. "selamat tidur".

"na...r..u...t..o..."

Dengan sekejap, dia tertidur dalam pelukanku. Aku pun segera bergegas membawanya pulang, berharap penyakit lamanya tidak kambuh lagi.

"sa..su...ke..." lirihnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tak kuat menahannya, aku pun ikut menangis. Di saat seperti ini, dia tak kunjung pulang. Sebenarnya, di mana ia berada sekarang.

XXX

Apakah dia masih menungguku? Rasanya tidak. Aku yakin orang itu ada di sampingnya, memberinya kebahagiaan. Tak pantas lagi aku kembali ke sana, ke sisinya. Aku hanya dapat mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian, sahabatku.

End of Chapter One


End file.
